


you are the bullet in my head

by diviningthestorm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Force Choking, M/M, Power Dynamics, overuse of ''cur'' imagery, shamelessly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diviningthestorm/pseuds/diviningthestorm
Summary: Hux goes to check on throne room repairs and has an encounter with the new Supreme Leader.





	you are the bullet in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, this is my first published fic so be warned for newbie writing terribleness. Warnings for extremely dubious consent, physical and verbal violence, etc.

Hux had been allowed a month without interference. A month to try and begin rallying his troops again, quelling any fears of chao that the murder of Snoke had instilled. They were the First Order, far bigger than any one man, no matter how glorious the leader had been. He instructed his subordinates to give the impression of utmost confidence in the new Supreme Leader to their own troops. Among the higher-ranking officials, hysteria was slowly growing and Hux was determined to ensure that word of it never reached below the rank of Commander. Fear was an effective tool of control when wielded by a leader, and a way to split empires when wielded by the masses. Better to let Kylo burn himself out until Hux could step in as puppet master. No one could deny Ren’s effectiveness under Snoke, but his temper had always been feared and few thought him ready to effectively lead on his own, to say nothing of his obsession with the scavenger girl. At least with her new crimes against the Order, his drive to find her could be spun into a more effective light. The loyal heir, seeking revenge against the Republic’s pet assassin. Whatever the upper echelons believed about the truth of what happened in the throne room that night, and Hux was certainly not alone in his doubts, no one had been reckless enough to voice them. Hux knew Ren was aware of his doubts, the years under Snoke’s mentorship had left both of them able to read one another well, no force needed. Ren had been reclusive in the days after Snoke’s death. The new supreme leader had made a brief public appearance to announce the murder and make his new status official, but had otherwise confined himself to his old quarters while the throne room was under repairs. Hux was, as a result, under-prepared for Ren’s presence that night. It was late, he had come to the throne to check how construction was progressing without being troubled by any of the anxious to please workers. Besides, the chaos had been leaving his nerves frayed and the room helped him to center himself. Hux was attempting to survey the damage to the throne and it’s dais when a familiar brand of heavy footsteps became apparent. He glanced towards Ren’s figure, barely visible in the shadowy entrance and gave him a quick nod in greeting before turning to leave. “I apologize, Lord Ren. Had I known you required use of your throne room, I wouldn’t have stopped to check on it’s progress. Excuse me.” Hux uttered the words without actually looking at the other man, focusing his gaze on the hallway outside as he brushed past Ren. He was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Stay a moment, General. I believe we have much to discuss.”

“Of course.” He gave Ren a tight-lipped smile and turned to face him, noting the lack of a mask with some surprise. “Are there any concerns you wish to share with me, _Supreme_ Leader?” Hux didn’t miss the way Ren’s shoulders twitched when he spat out his title at him. He knew it would be wiser to watch his tone, but old habits died hard and needling the knight had always been one of his few diversions from work. A diversion alternatively encouraged and punished by Snoke himself.

“I’ve been hearing rumors among my commanders. Apparently, some fear my suitability as ruler.” Ren’s voice was softer without the mask to distort it, but an unmistakable growl still lingered. “There are some especially troubling rumors concerning yourself, General.” Ah. Hux wasn’t shocked, he had known this conversation would eventually occur. He had only hoped to have had more time to show Ren that Hux was the only one properly qualified to run the order and to make arrangements in the case that Ren wasn’t satisfied with letting Hux live. It had never been a secret that Hux disliked the man, and Hux's emotional state in the days following Snoke’s death had lead to making incautious probes into potential arenas of support, should he decide to actively oppose Ren. In the end, he decided that cooperation was a better plan. Ren had never been one for the paperwork and drudgery of true leadership, all Hux would need to do was wait until Ren tired of playing at ruler and left on one of his mystical quests again. But what was done was done. Of course Ren found out about his coup inquiries. Whatever else he might have been, Kylo was not stupid or unobservant.

“Get to the point, Ren.” Hux rolled his eyes at the way Ren’s eyes widened. They both knew what would happen here, what was the point in keeping up some façade of loyalty? Hux could feel the tell-tale pressure in his mind that signaled the invasion of his thoughts.

“No, General. You misunderstand my intent here. Your initial…misjudgment was forgivable. None of us were well after Snoke’s death.” Kylo lifted his hand towards Hux and Hux feared a repeat of their first encounter and the murders, but Kylo simply turned and gestured towards the throne. “But still you plan. No, not an overt coup anymore. You know how that would end. You think I’ll prove myself unworthy or grow bored, and then you’ll step in as the power behind the throne – Armitage Hux, always the perfect son of the first order, finally where he belongs.” Kylo’s tone had turned into a mocking lilt of admiration, a parody of the General’s own speeches.

“You would know. Truly, what have you gained for the order? A few bits of intelligence? How do those weigh against the credits done in damage by your tantrums? To the thousands of lives we lost in the destruction of the Supremacy? Without Snoke around to keep a leash on you, you are nothing. Just a little boy playing dress up -.” There was a silence where Hux could no longer speak or breath, and then Hux was falling to the floor in front of the throne. He collapsed into a heap, trying to process the last few seconds. Kylo must've thrown him across the room. Hux lay still, attempting to catalog his injuries, knowing better than to move from his position. 3rd rib on the left broken, wrist fractured in fall to floor. Blood in his mouth ( _bitten tongue? internal bleeding? -_ )

Footsteps.

Hux flinched, causing him to cough up blood onto the floor. He hated himself for being afraid, hated Kylo for having a power that he didn't deserve, hadn't earned. Hadn’t spent a lifetime training and practicing for, hadn't had to claw his way to like -

"Like a rabid cur, General?" It would’ve been more comforting if Kylo’s tone had been the blind rage of his tantrums. This was calm, the controlled tone of an interrogation, of before Kylo ran his saber through whatever unfortunate was in his way. The footsteps had turned into a pair of black boots and a swirling cape. He went still, hoping to simply wait out Ren's temper and be left to lick his wounds. That hope was quashed when Ren's boot trailed up from the hollow of his back to the back of his head and lingered there. Kylo didn't apply any real pressure, but Hux still tensed. He was keenly aware of the difference in their frames and how one more loss of control on Kylo's part could lead to a concussion or worse. Somehow when he had pictured dying at Kylo’s hands, it had always been with a light saber or a blaster. Impersonal. Not in some twisted parody of intimacy. "Snoke was too lenient. He wanted you wanted you rabid, stuck on a chain, but I like my curs better trained." The pressure increased, forcing Hux’s nose to floor, into the little pool of his own blood he had spit up. “Isn't this how you train a dog? Show them their own messes?” Kylo punctuated each question with a twist of his ankle, smearing the blood across Hux's face. The red on his nose surely matched the color of his cheeks, flushed red with his degradation. It was a response he had always hated. It was unbecoming of a general to show his humiliation so readily. It was a fact that Brendol had never failed to remind him of. If Brendol had known the entirety of his son’s shame, he may have just put Hux out of his misery early on. Hux attempted to focus on the metallic stink of his blood, anything to distract from the growing hardness he could feel pressing against his trousers. Kylo gave a little snort of derision. “General, do you think you can hide it from me? I can see all your depraved little thoughts. You’ve always desired this, beneath the hatred. Your dreams are loud, Hux.” Hux flinched. He had always wondered if Ren had seen, but the lack of any snide comments until now had made him hope that his mental blocks held up in sleep as well as in daily life.

“Stay out of my head, Ren. My dreams are none of your concern.” Hux snarled up at him and tried to push him off. Ren let him get up as far as his knees.

“They’re hard to ignore when you scream so prettily for me in them. Begging to be at my feet, on your knees. Do you think I didn’t feel your perverse desires? I’m not the one playing dress up here. You try to hide your thoughts, but I’ve always known what you really were underneath that uniform.” Hux gasped as the force bonds returned, but gentler this time, simply holding him in place without restricting his breathing. Kylo trailed his foot up Hux’s thigh, finally letting it rest gently on the outline of Hux’s cock. “Just a needy little whore, begging for his leader’s attention, isn’t that right?” Kylo ground his foot down, the hard drag of fabric made Hux gasp in pain that edged into pleasure and involuntarily bucked his hips forward. He knew his cock was fully erect now, a wet spot already forming at the front of his trousers. Half of him wanted to throw himself at Ren, beg to be touched. The other half was wondering if he could stab him while Ren was distracted with this game of his. Ren backhanded him hard enough to split his lip. “Pay attention, General. When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.” Hux could feel a drop of blood rolling down his chin from where his lip had cracked, but was held too tightly to wipe it away. He could only imagine how he would look if someone walked in. Decorated General Hux on his knees, battered and bleeding, with an obvious erection and precum beginning to stain his uniform, grinding into the boots of their new Supreme Leader. He hated that it made him harder to think about it.

“…yes, Supreme Leader.” His voice was quiet, even to his own ears. Kylo’s hand on his face and he braced himself but Ren merely wiped away the trailing blood with his thumb. He tilted Hux’s chin up, making sure to hold his gaze, while he insistently pushed his thumb between Hux’s lips. Hux let them part on instinct, tasting the tang of his own blood and the salt off of Kylo’s. Kylo was bent over slightly now to allow him to keep the pressure on Hux’s cock while invading his mouth, allowing his head to hang somewhat closer to Hux’s. Hux found himself whimpering and couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. Ren’s power was intoxicating at this proximity, almost another physical presence in the room, pushing on him. Ren slowly dragged his thumb out of Hux’s mouth, leaving a trail of saliva on his cheek.

“See, isn’t nicer when you behave?”

Hux nodded, feeling his cheeks burning as heat pooled in his stomach. He wanted this, wanted to be put on his knees.

“I know. I can hear your desperation. You desire the throne, but you wouldn’t know what to do if you got it. You need a master, don’t you? Need someone to make you stop thinking, for once in your miserable life.” Hux met Ren’s eyes, attempting to calm his pulse down. It wasn’t the first time he had used his body to save his skin or win a promotion, but it was the first time he’d been so interested in the proceedings. Hux slowly raised a hand up, pushing back against the force, until it rested on Ren’s thigh. The bulge there made it apparent that Hux was not the only interested party here.

“Make me quiet, then.” For a half second surprise flashed across Ren’s face, like he hadn’t expected Hux to actually acquiesce. Then a hand was fisting in Hux’s hair while Ren worked his cock free, not even bothering to push his trousers past his knees. Hux paused to appreciate the sheer size of Ren – he was certainly proportional, to say the least, before leaning in to lick a stripe from the base to the head. The fingers in his hair tightened and Ren let out a shaky gasp of encouragement. Hux sucked the head of Ren’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue up the slit while he cautiously gripped the base and began stroking him off. He hummed in pleasure as Ren started moving his boot in small circles on Hux’s cock. The pressure and the sensation of the fabric on the sensitive skin was a heady combination of pleasure and pain. Ren tugged his head forward, forcing him deeper onto his length and Hux removed his hand to stabilize himself, suddenly unsteady from the overwhelming sensations. He had needed this, to lose himself in pleasure and pleasing someone above him. To know that he could succeed at a simple task after months of one failure after another.

“Yes. So good for me, Hux. You look so much better with your lips wrapped around my cock instead of in that pout you usually have.” Hux shuddered, he could feel the wet spot on his trousers growing as he got closer to the edge. Ren couldn’t have been far behind him, he had begun thrusting deeper and faster into Hux’s mouth, until his cock was brushing the back of the general’s throat. It hit Hux all at once what a picture he must be making. The second in command of the first order on his knees, gagging and crying like a whore around his leader’s cock. He knew his cheeks were red and wet, the constant blush only heightened by his situation and the tears from choking on Ren. Ren was no longer speaking in fully coherent sentences, reduced to broken phrases and praise for the general. What a good boy he was, such a pretty slut, begging for it, and so on. Hux was personally going to revoke Ren’s holonet access after this, Force knows where he learned such drivel. Ren thrust hard and buried himself as far as he would go down Hux’s throat. Hux could barely breath, his throat filled so well by Ren. Ren came and Hux could only swallow, trying not to choke on Ren’s cock or the warm cum dripping down his throat. It was that feeling of being totally overwhelmed and helpless that finally sent Hux over the edge himself, hips desperately canting up into Ren’s boot. Ren slowy pulled himself out of Hux’s raw throat and both men simply stayed there, breathing. Slowly their breathing returned to it’s normal pace and Hux wiped his face, grimacing at the combination of blood, tears, and spit left on his gloves. He glanced up at Ren, who had taken the respite to tuck himself away and get into some semblance of order once more. Ren wouldn’t meet his eyes fully but offered him a hand up. Hux cleared his throat, wincing.

“You have a meeting with the Vardosian ambassador tomorrow afternoon. They’ll want to see a strong front, validation for their continued support.”

“Hux, I-“

“I’ll be taking my leave now, Supreme Leader.” Hux offered a quick salute, clicked his heels, and left. He felt a brief phantom touch before Ren gave a sigh.

“Acknowledged. I’ll be there. Send me the briefing tonight.” Hux had reached the door when Ren called out. “Next time I expect you to refrain from leaving untilyou are dismissed from my presence...Grand Marshall.” Hux’s heart skipped a beat but he didn’t let himself acknowledge the wave of satisfaction expect for with an indulgent smirk. He knew that one day, sooner than later, they would need to discuss what had happened. Years of fights, sidelong glances, and a master who encouraged their bitter rivalry even as he molded them into perfect complements of each other. But that didn’t matter now. They had time. For now, they had an empire to command and the universe to conquer.


End file.
